User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/11
11th talk :D Comment: Number of replies are French! Wait... First!!! ^_^ lol --Phineasking12 04:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Needed I want to make a show on cp, but I need ideas XD... got any? --Phineasking12 05:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) THIRD! Yippie! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 20:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez CP IS RUINED! CP is ruined! spread this as a chain message to help CP and check the shout box for updates. Don't forget: It's help or Elmo invades CP!--Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 00:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You ROCK! My Userbox Says That My Best Friend Is You. I Made An Awards Page On My Account Page If You Want An Award. Thanks A Billion For The 2500th Article! Craven6 23:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi, Im Making My Awards, If You Wanna Vote, Then Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 16:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Join the Horse Races! See my blog and check it out :D --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 18:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Here you are! A KOT Flag! Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! More KOT You've earned KOT Gold! :D X201007254c4cf4204a919480819793 1280111661724 pot-of-gold 400x300 5 60.gif X201007254c4cf19f9a69f413822834 1280111036684 flag 400x300 1 120.gif Message 1, 7/26/2010, 4:22 PM EDT (1:22 PM PDT) Here comes a loooong message... =D *I'm back (and sunburned)! *I'm gonna start from "If you're lucky enough". *Sorry, I couldn't, I was way too busy. *Yea, sorry, I forgot to include you in the message. *Oh, well at leat you have the membership! *That's not true at all. You're a really nice person! Don't think you aren't. *Ditto, but sometimes I don't even go if someone asks me too. *Your penguin age doesn't really matter. *Remember, you are my best friend here, but I still have other friends that I talk to also. *That's alright, don't be angry at yourself. *I hope you got it off. *I'm sure they'll release it again. *Cool! I can't wait to see the dictionary. *XDDD *Wikia has a loooooooot of databases. *Don't worry, we can hang out another time. *Lol. **Gives band-aids* **Grabs mallet, throws it accross room, and burns it* *Thanks! *I'll ask Patchy to invite you. *XP *XDDDD *Cool! I've never met the PB, but I really want to. *It's a really good idea, you should E-mail CP about it! Also, it will be re-realesed eventually, like every other item. *Awww. My mother had to wear a few casts after her surgery. *I'm sooooo hungry. XD *XD *LOL. *That's alright. *Cool, I'll look at it in a second. *HSR can do that to ya. XD *Awesome! Maybe we can have it later, otherwise some day soon! *You can never know too much. *XD I'm a member of the Mammoth Ninjas, I sometimes participate in wars against ACP. Maybe you could join too! *I remember Pandanda. I don't play that game anymore for a few reasons... I already play CP and a few other games, they rarely update Pandanda, and I don't know too many people who play it. *It will totally recover soon I betcha (Sorry, NJ talk >_<). *XD *Wow, you're lucky! My flight got delayed yesterday cause of wind gusts and storms. *It's today I think! *That's a good idea! *Cool! *Thanks! AWESOMELY EPIC DRAWING! Gah! Those machines are really expensive. *Sorry for missing the party, maybe we can have another one! *My fingers hurt. XD *This may just have been the longest message ever. O_O See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 20:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Just wanted to cheer ya up! *Everybody! Everybody! Remember those e-mails you linked me too? *Awww... a garden weasel. *Checkin' my email. Checkin' my e-mail. *DNA EDVIDENCE! ZOMGLOLROFLOL *t33n g1rl squad! *Doraemon! *Lol since you told me about Doraemon, I am obsessed with it. *Odore... Something...Something... Ondo! *Lets see if YOU can do teh longest message to Alxeedo ever? *Remember: Triple platinum BFF. C ya latuhz! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 22:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez umm umm, is it just me, or is your userpage, well... umm blank?Cookie 07730 00:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Cookie 07730 Reply Un (One) French XP *Yea, it was almost 100 degrees Farenheit daily! *Ok. *You don't deserved to be banned, what Slidey said was rude and untrue. *Thanks for helping me earn stamps! Okay! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 17:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Duex (Two) Yep, and I forgive ya. You're not an idiot or bad friend, but you do seem to overreact, no offense. *XP *You're nice, but you overreact as I mentioned before. You need to relax and calm down, and not look so down on yourself. *By the way, the following does not help me understand what you are concerned about: **... ** **=( **-_- **='( *Just saying. Also, I have to go now, so I can't go on Shout Box. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 19:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Trois (Three) I can go up to 1000 without Google Translate before I get stuck. *Oh well, there's always next time! *I used to be extremely sensitive and paranoid, but I outgrew it, so you may outgrow your overreactions too. *ROFL XDDDDDDDD *Ditto. *No way. Penguins just joined today. *XP *I didn't get to go to the Lighthouse too that much. Me too! *Everyone has bad qualities. I have shyness and bad memory. >_< *Awwwww. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 01:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Quatre (Four) I can only stay on for a very short time unfortunately, and I can't chat on IRC. Oh, that's weird. *I use it a lot, when I need to. *I didn't mean to, I was playing Thin Ice, so it didn't tell me when you came on, and than I was in a rush to get to my igloo to try to get the 99 items stamp. **You shouldn't focus so much on ignorance. *XD *I did, but I had a lot of long breaks. I even missed CPIP. :( *Yea. *Same with you for the overreacting. *XD Okay. *Good idea. *Phew! That would've been horrible. *Rare items? I have the violin (obviously), V.I.P. Pass, Cake Apron, Blacksmith Apron, Coffee Apron, Winged Viking Helmet, Gold Viking Helmet, etc. *Sure! That's really hard to earn. *Cool! I like it. **Suggestions: See ya, Periwinkle Puffle, Elkniwirep, Heh heh... **Is it okay if I make my own dictionary? I don't wanna be a copier. *XD *You aren't stupid! *Awww, I have to go right after I finish this message. *No problem! *O_O I thought you'd never destroy your mallets! *I might forget about it, its so far away! *Since the release of the stamps, no, besides that, only Aunt Arctic, EVER. :( *Can you believe they might make Club Penguin "educational"? It's crazy in my opinion. *Me too. *''I LOVE CHEESE!'' *I read it, so far, it rocks! I can't wait for the rest of it. *I've never heard that one. Everybody, everybody! That's one I know. *I'm sure you'll get it. *Go on the server Mammoth (Ninjas vs. ACP wars usually take place in Ninja Hideout or Forest), and help the ninjas when there is a war. Put on a ninja suit, otherwise they will not know. That's really it, there is no "technical" method of joining. *Oh, I'm a Beta. I remember the opening of the Pet Shop. They rarely updated the catalogs, so I quit. I remember bunnies. *XDDDDD Only one other game, called Roblox. *No offense, but NJ is not a very impressive state. (Don't believe anything Jersey Shore says) Unless you go out to the beaches, which are nice. Also, Atlantic City is nice, and there is Six Flags Great Adventure. And the Liberty Science Center. Sorry, I'm getting carried away. XD *Oh, well that is an international flight. Around the world, actually! *O_O *XDDDDD Well, my mother's annoyed at me, so I better go. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 03:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Flags How do you create yourself a flag?--[['Manbu3']] 19:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sanc (Five) Sorry for meh abscence! I've been very busy the past few days. *Oh, I hope you're okay and everyone else is! *My keyboard's messed up, so I'm not good at it either. Sorry, I was in a rush to get to my igloo. *I don't have it either. :( *It was the opposite for my mother, she had trouble with crutches. *Trust me, it will heal. *Okay. *Oh, sorry I wasn't there. *Cool! Thanks! *My memory's weird. I remember some long-term memories. I remember a moment from when I was two years old! I was at a baseball game crying. XD *Yea I know! That doesn't count rare penguins, hackers, YouTubers, etc. *Yea! *I've tried chocolate fondue. It's really good. *Oh. **XDD *Yes, I did, because I've been on CP for so long. I bet you have 99 furniture items! *Sure, but I haven't been in one for a long time. *Oh, I think I remember your account! And yea, that's another reason I don't go on anymore. *Oh! I never knew that. Yea, it is a complicated game. I tried searching your name, but it never appeared. *XDDDD! I know a lot of people do though. Whatever ya want. XD I don't want to reveal the county I live in. *You don't? There's Hollywood, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Disneyland, San Diego, and much more! *As I mentioned before, I was very busy. *CONGRATS ON 16,000! WHOA! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 19:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages! Your fired! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply Six (Six) Awww, not again! *Phew! Oh, you didn't have to do that! You could've waited till later if you had to go. *Oh. *Yay! *Okay! *Awesome! I've only moved once, and that was across town. *Yea, I don't wanna be famous either. *AWESOME! *Technically, no, but my friend gave me his code. *Oh, I thought I saw your's before. *Hmmm... maybe they deleted your account... **Oh. *Of course I trust you! It's just that my location is a private matter. *Believe it or not, I actually remember that. Ooooooh. *There's a lot of things in Cali., especially in SF! *That's alright. I used to be obsessed with the country Peru for some reason. *XD Seahorseruler told me already, but thanks. *Well, there's always , and I'm sorry for hoggin' 'em. XD *Okay, thanks! (Also, I did go on CPW yesterday, but very briefly and I never edited) See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hal Hey Hal want too be friends?please reply!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 04:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC Party is tonight. Make sure you will arrive! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sept (Seven) Numbah 7! *XP *Me neither. *Yea. XD **Oh. ***Me neither. *Aw. *Okay. *COOL! *I've never heard of it. *That's alright. *XD It's ok. *Nah. *Maybe you weren't obsessed with a South American country. *No thanks. *Sure. XP *XDDDD *Oh, either way, you were close! I'm sure it is. *Awesome! I'm excited. *Sorry about ignoring you earlier. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 23:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi there Hal Homsar Solo! If you recieved this message, this means you got the VIP Pass for the After Party! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 23:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on each team. Choose your team wisely! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Huit (Eight) Okay. *Oh, cool! *Oh, the only thing I know about Georgia is that it is in the southeast U.s and it's capital is Atlanta. *It's not screwed, it's better than mine! *You should not focus on that. *Cool! We need editors! :) See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 14:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) pictures How are you getting pictures of items I wonder? They are a bit small, eh? ;) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 22:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) im srry this is the guy who wrote the i dont like u post im srry about the mean stuff i said hope u can forgive meh. :( would u mind hey hal would u mind telling a administrator that the castle pin is really called the castle pin and that they should remove the conjuncture tag. its called the castle pin in the stamp book Reply Neuf (Nine) I know it can be stressful for you, but your constant overreacting is putting stress on me too. Almost every time we talk, its usually about ignorance, memories, or feeling left out. I'm starting to become annoyed to go on and try to cheer you up. I do not mean to offend you, but can you please stop overreacting? If this is bothering you so much all of the time, you may want to consider talking to your parents about this, because I am not a therapist. This website is supposed to be fun, not stress. If this website is so stressful to you, consider quitting or taking a break. I definitely don't want you to quit, but if you are becoming so stressed out, than you should. Onto teh replies! *Yea, I had to go out to dinner. I'm becoming very busy. **Oh. *I'm not backstabbing you! You really think I'd be insulting you behind your back? No way! The only wikis I edit frequently at are here and Logopedia. *Ok! *Cool! *Yea! :D *I don't know. *No..... *Cool, I will! *Yea, but I only edited once or twice. *Well, I'm coming on as much as possible, several times every week, almost every day. Also, I'm thinking about retiring in September, as I will be extremely busy with school and many important events. Do not worry, I probably will not, but I am considering it. *Awesome! *XP *I can stay till 10:50 EST (7:50 PST) tonight. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 02:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I forgot! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for the presents! I only made you one present for your birthday. :( I'm gonna make a new drawing soon! Thank you so much! Left out? I can put your awards in the regulars section if you want! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 02:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) New headline: NAPKIN! It's alright. We had a pretty good conversation two nights ago. :) *XP *Oh. I usually like going out to dinner, but this time I was annoyed. *Oh, because that is what backstabbing means. Well, CPW and Logopedia are the only wikis I usually go on. *Oh, well I don't remember. *Sorry for teh constant Ohs. XD *Okay, awesome. *I'm still thinking about it, I may not. I'll miss ya too. *Aw thanks! But I'm not cleaning up your vomit. It's not hideous (but it will be after its covered with Super Mud (vomits))! *Ewww! I've never vomited in a restaurant. *LOL XDDDDDD *XD That would be interesting. *Yep. XD *I can stay till 1:00 PM EDT (10:00 AM PDT). See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 15:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Join now. Quick Message Bad news! My mom's only letting me stay on till 10:15 PM EST (7:15 PST)! Gotta type quick! *I can't tell ya everything, I'm more of a replier than a teller. ?_? Yea, it makes no sense XD *That's alright. I've been on other wikis, but I'm only active on those 2. *Thank you for helping me! I haven't been on Logopedia in many days, so I'm not sure what's goin' on that much. *Okay. Every wiki's gotta have an IRC channel! *? XD *Fine, I'll clean up your vomit. *Vomits while cleaning up* Can... I... (vomits again) have... my... towel... back... please...?... *XD I don't vomit when I see "throw-up", (I was just kiddin' before) cuz I've seen my dogs vomit so many times. *That's alright. I would've been on this morning but I was busy. I hate yawning! It's annoying. *OH NOEZ! *Grabs arm* *Pulls back up* I saved ya! *That's okay. XDDDD COOL! A RUBBER BAND BALL! Thanks! :D *Yay! Thanks! *Sure! How can I help? See ya! (I hope your on!) --Alxeedo TALK 01:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Award :D Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage?